Telecommunication networks enable a development of a wide variety of value added services which may be used by subscribers residing in an operational area of a telecommunication network. One area of value added services relate to provision on information relating to connection attempts. For example, a service may be configured to monitor connection attempts directed to a certain subscriber and to generate and to provide information with respect to the connection attempts, such as calls, to the subscriber in question. At the same time the service shall be implemented so that it does not generate unnecessary signaling to the subscriber in order to prevent the subscriber to become irritated on the messaging.
The problem in an implementation of services in the area of connection attempts, typically missed connection attempts, is that mobile communication networks typically do not generate information by means of which it is possible to distinguish a reason for an unsuccessful connection attempt. For example, from the service point of view it would be advantageous to distinguish at least connection attempts which are actively rejected by a recipient and the connection attempts in which the recipient has not taken any actions when missing the connection attempt.
Hence, there is need to introduce approaches by means of which it is possible to establish improved services for subscribers in telecommunication networks.